He Wants Me, He Wants Me Not
by Lucifer's Widow
Summary: Elise has started her senior year in a new school. A day that was boring turns to something different when her car is pissed on. It's a war now. She knows something she isn't supposed to. He seems to be having an internal battle with himself. Feelings are being played with. Does he want her or not?
1. Chapter 1

**Pissing On A Stranger's Car**

  
The beginning of a school year always freaked me out, but I must say that I have good reason to be freaked out this year.  
It was the start of another year, my senior year to be exact and I'm going to a different school.  
My mom always wanted to move and this year she'd done just that. We hadn't done anything during the summer. She spent all of our vacation money and more on moving.  
I wish she would have waited until I was finished with high school, but she didn't. She saw the opportunity and jumped at it like a hungry cat.  
This school is much bigger than my one back home; things are done differently as well. I spend like an hour waiting outside in a long ass line. Apparently this is how they're giving us our schedules. Back home they'd have everyone's name under their homeroom teacher posted outside of the building, then from there we'd just go to class and then the teacher would give us our schedule.  
Never in my life have I been one to openly talk to people. I'd always stick with my little group of friends. I have associates who know me because we practically grew up together, but that's it.  
So as I stand there in line I don't talk to anyone and no one talks to me. I quietly observe the other people and sometimes eavesdrop in on a conversation or two.  
These girls sure do the most when it comes to dressing up. But I guess you have to when you all have to dress the same.  
I look down at myself. Khaki pants that are a bit too loose, but I'm sure they'll fit okay after a wash. I have on a white polo with the school's logo over my right breast. On my feet are a pair of neon orange converse, my belt is the same color.  
With the policy that we have to wear uniforms, I would have thought that they'd be really strict with the way you look, but these girls are doing it all to stand out. Festive hair pieces, colors even. Colored and/or tie dyed ripped vests, odd earrings, belts, multicolored shoes.  
Finally it is my turn to receive my schedule. There are four teachers seated at white fold out tables.  
The one at my door look to be in her late 50s, her graying hair is up in a sophisticated looking bun. She looks up at me through her frameless glasses.  
"Grade," she asks in a monotone voice.  
I clear my throat and answer. "Twelfth."  
"Last name?"  
"Till. Elise Till."  
She shuffles through the papers, pulls out one and then hands it to me.  
I slowly walking into the building, there are security guards standing at the sides of metal detectors.  
Metal detectors?  
I've never been through one of those in a school.  
All of the students are taking out their cell phones and car keys. I follow suit and take out mine and put them on the side table. My heart skips a beat when I walked through. The security guard returns my belongings to me.  
There is another teacher directing people where to go.  
"Do you know where to go?" She has a frantic look on her face like she's in a hurry.  
I shake my head no. She reaches for my schedule.  
"D Pod." She points to a stairwell. "Right up there."  
I nod then make my way up the stairs.  
There are people coming and going, but the hall isn't crowded. Some are talking. The hall doesn't have a lot of noise either, but everything is too loud to me. I'm scared.  
I look at the numbers on the doors. I need 219.  
It's all the way at the end of the hallway and around a small corner. I quietly walk into the room instantly looking for available seats. There is one over by the window and it's surrounded by girls.  
Girls were never my strong point. I always end up with guys being my closest friends.  
I quietly sit after I take my bag off and place it beside my chair.  
"You must be new here." One of the girls says. I turn to look at her. She isn't at all skinny, but she isn't fat. Chunky. Her hair looks slightly dry as it falls around her shoulders. It looks as if no one had ever taught her how to properly put on makeup. Her face is glittery with cheap foundation and blush. Her brown eyes are framed with light blue eye shadow. It really isn't her color. She has a warm smile on her face.  
I smile back and nod at her statement.  
"Can I see your schedule?" I hand it over to her.  
While she looks at it, I look around the classroom. There are way more guys than there are girls. They're joking around as usual. That is expected.  
This girl is wearing blue converse, khaki skinny jeans, and a green polo that looks a little bit too tight. She has her blond hair up in a ponytail. Dark purple framed specs sit on a nose that is slightly too wide and she's currently caking many layers of lip gloss on her mouth. Definitely the type I would stay away from, she looks really messy.  
I look up to the front of the classroom to where the teacher is. He kind of reminds me of Mr. Potato Head or SpongeBob's dad even. He's really short, maybe an inch or two taller than my 5'2.  
There is a big world map taped to the wall, a dry erase board on each sides of the smart board. On the wall farthest away from me there are windows that let you see out into the hall.  
"Here." I'm snapped out of my observation as she gives me back my schedule.  
Nothing really happened on that first day. The teachers gave out classroom syllabuses and some even had supply lists.  
I hadn't talked to anyone. They didn't seem like a really friendly bunch.  
I quickly make my way out to the completely full parking lot. I highly doubt all of these people have licenses.  
There is a much nicer car beside my old 2004 Black Yukon.  
I press the unlock button on the keychain as I make my way towards it.  
There's a guy standing beside the car next to mine. The space between us isn't that big. I throw my bag into the backseat, and then go to open the driver's door.  
Just my luck, it ends up swinging open and hitting the guy that is standing next to the fancy car, knocking him into it.  
My eyes widen. "Oops." I then climb into my car. As soon as I have my door close, something heavy falls against my car making it shake.  
I look to the window. There's a guy with both palms and his forehead pressed against it.  
"Oops? That all I get," he asks, his voice is low and deep. Sexy.  
I roll my eyes, "Well there is no point in saying sorry if I'm not."  
There are a few on goers who stop to see what is going on. I wish they'd leave and go on with their lives because there is nothing to see here.  
The guy looks up at them and then they suddenly pretended that nothing is going on.  
What control does he have over these people? Like who the fuck does he think he is? I was grateful though.  
He did a second glance around then looks down. I lean closer to the window to see what he is doing. He's unzipping his pants.  
I am frozen, my hand on the door, there's a flash of skin and suddenly I'm all the way on the passenger side.  
I open the door and hop out with a scream bursting through my lips.  
"WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?" I exclaim as I round my car.  
He's taking a piss on my door.  
He casually looks up at me and says, "The door hit me, I have to get back at it somehow."  
Red clouded my vision as I seethe with anger. I run towards him, my hands in fists. I just started hitting. I don't know where I'm hitting, but I'm swinging. Feels like I am pounding a wall and for a second I feel some hair.  
All too soon my hands are trapped and I'm slammed against my car.  
I open my eyes and found myself looking at a well fit chest. Up, I look. A pair of gray eyes is staring down at me full of hate. His square jaw looks so good I could run my tongue along it. His nose is thin and straight, no imperfections, his lips, oh my god, they were full and pouty. Totally kissable. His skin held the most perfect color of tan.  
Why does he have to look so good? This would have been so much easier if he were butt ugly.  
I groan, trying to pull my hands from his large ones.  
I wince as he squeezes them. He leans down and grows, "Keep your hands to your fucking self." Then he lets me go, throwing my hands away from him which causes one of them to hit me in the face.  
I watch as he walks to the other side of his car. Before he gets in he turns to look me dead in the face. "Fucking bitch."  
"Cunt." I retort.  
He smirks then gets into the car. The engine purrs to life and before long he's gone.  
I look down at the wet pavement, then to my now contaminated door.

This isn't over.

I make my way home to get changed into something a bit more comfortable before I go out. The town is nothing new to me. I've been here many times. There were no shopping malls or really major anything in my other town. So this is where you came when you needed special things.

One thing I've learned is that the drivers are road bitches. If you need to switch lanes or something then you have to take it because they aren't going to give it to you.

Horns are constantly being blown at you, people are always turning at the last minute and some didn't even use their signals. I've only been here for almost two months and have seen many cars turned over.

I turn into my own neighborhood.

This has to be one of the most boring places on earth. There is never anyone outside really. Well, there are these kids next door that I'd see every once in a while, but other than that. No one.

Old people getting out of their cars and walking their dogs doesn't count.

I haven't seen anyone my age.

My house is a one story brick house. It's really rectangular. The windows are really large and have white panels. The front entrance consists of orange double doors. It matches somehow.

We never use the front door. We go through the side which leads into the kitchen.

The kitchen is really open, there's an okay sized island in the center.

The cupboards are tan in color. All around the counters are black and chrome appliances. My mom is a real match freak, so everything has to go together.

The theme is…rooster.

Rooster mats, rooster towels, rooster stove covers, rooster soap dispenser, rooster bread pan, rooster paper towel holder, rooster cookie jar, just everything rooster.

Before rooster, it was apple.

I pass through the family room. Then cut into the hallway, pass two bedrooms, one of them being my mom's and the other just empty, by the spare bathroom and finally my room.  
I push open my door and turn the light on even though it was bright enough outside to give them room enough natural light.  
It's a bit stuffy; my mom had turned the ceiling fan off before she left. I needed it on at all times.  
My furniture is in cherry wood. A full sized bed sits in the middle against the wall, the comforter striped in all shades of purple, many pillows of different shapes and colors. The bedside table consists of a lamp, a tea light candle, an alarm clock and a book.  
Against the wall across from my bed is an electric fireplace with a plasma screen sitting on top of it. On the right side of my bed is a dresser with a mirror mounted on top. My desk sits away from it.  
There is another door close to the entrance. That's the bathroom. You have to enter it to get to the closet.  
My room is completely normal if you ask me and I'm a completely normal teenager.  
I just sometimes keep random things like the metal tabs from soda cans, pretty perfume bottles, favorite pens that have long gone out of ink, the little things that fall off studded belts. Hurts like fuck if you step on one of them. I've got a collection of many English journals from over the years, quills even. I don't use them though, they're just for show.  
See, normal teenage stuff.  
I put down my bag and purse the go into the bathroom for a quick shower.  
After I get out I take my time drying off and then putting lotion all over my body.  
I put on simple clothing nothing that was too much. I go over to the full length mirror for a glance.  
My hair is very dark brown, it almost looks black, but you can tell the difference in the sun. It's pulled back into a messy ponytail, a few curly tendrils hanging here and there.  
For years my aunt and cousins have reminded me that I've got a somewhat round face by calling me bighead. My eyes are brown, not too big, not too squinty, but average. They're pretty wide open, not Katy Perry wide. On my face sits a pair of purple plastic framed glasses. The insides are lined light blue. Unlike many people I wear glasses because I actually need them, I'm very blind. I don't see why people like to put those things on their face. If I didn't need glasses I wouldn't wear them.  
I'd say that I have an okay nose, it's not very big at all and my lips are nice and full, so that's good.  
My gaze drifts down to my chest, I'd never had really big boobs, and I'm one of the latest bloomers I know. At least I'd gotten to a full B cup now. They weren't that well on display because of sports bra magic and a plain yellow shirt.  
I'm not toothpick then, I'm actually ten pounds heavier than what I'd like to weigh. I've tried diets, can't stick to them though. The unhealthy food calls to me.  
I've got hips and thighs, they sometimes make me feel a little bit self-conscious, but I'm not bothered most of the time. Compared to some girls I'm quite well off.  
The simple blue jeans I have on fit perfectly with the need of a belt.  
On my feet is a simple boring pair of plain black Toms. I'm decent.  
As I make my way to go I see a grocery list on the refrigerator, I grab it and then head out of the door.  
When I get into the car I connect my iPod with my radio. I go to a playlist that's full of music that I wouldn't want to skip.  
The Beatles' "Lucy in the Sky with Diamonds" began to pour out of the speakers, I turn it up louder.  
"Picture yourself in a boat on a river, with tangerine trees and marmalade skies. Somebody calls you, you answer quite slowly. A girl with kaleidoscope eyes," I sang along.  
Not forgetting that that asshole pissed on my door I pull into a five minute drive thru car wash.  
To those of you who don't know, music sounds best in a drive thru car wash. You've got to turn it up really loud, let your seat back and just relax. Combined with all of the beating against the car, everything just sounds amazing. You hate when it's over though, the music is way too fucking loud.  
I make my way to Wal-Mart to pick up whatever supplies that the teachers asked for excluding things that were for the class like Kleenex, Germ-X, and Paper Towels. I never used any of that stuff, so why buy it.  
When I get home it's around seven o'clock. I figure that I would make a little dinner and then watch TV until I fall asleep.  
My mom is a nurse who works night shift. A twelve hour night shift.  
Even though I don't like her that much, she pays the bills and whatever else needs to be paid, so I save her the trouble of cooking.  
I'm technically home along most of the time. Any other teenager would take advantage of that. It being me, I'm not very social. I prefer my own company.  
By ten thirty I'm in bed and on my way to dreamland, or complete darkness even.

**REVIEW PLEASE!**


	2. Chesney

**Thank you to those of you who reviewed, I'm glad that you want more of the story. Also, sorry for the long wait, I've been very busy lately. Senior year, lots of things to be done.**

Chesney

The next day came quick enough.  
I sat dressed at the table and ready to go. I would get a hash brown or something from McDonalds for breakfast. My mom is asking me questions about how my first day went and all that jazz.  
I've told her everything, leaving out the part where my car was pissed on by some asshole. If one knew, she'd be up to the school and that's the last thing I need.  
She tells me bye as I head out of the side door. I usually never answer back, we just don't have that kind of relationship.  
I'm a bit early, the parking lot only has a few cars in and I'm sure not all of the teachers have arrived as well. With my window rolled down a bit and the radio playing softly, I bit into m y burrito. After the first bite, I continuously put salsa on it between the bites. That's the only way that I'll eat them.  
The parking lot is starting to fill, but I don't want to go in until I absolutely have to. I take a glance at the clock. It's only 7:19 and we have to be in class by 7:30. The weird bell rings for the students to enter the building. I see people getting out of their cars..  
I finish my food, shoving my chocolate chip cookies into the side of my purse and moving everything back into place.  
Five minutes to 7:30 I exit my car, as I start towards the building I put they remote over my shoulder and lock the doors a few more times.  
As soon as I walk through the metal detectors my heart skips a beat.  
There is only like six other people in the classroom when I enter. Being only the second day, I guess students are taking advantage of the bells and the teachers as well. Many of the students are new just like I am and well, who doesn't get lost every once in a while? On top of that, I highly doubt the teachers will actually take roll, more like just do number counts. It'll take a while to finally settle in.  
I take a seat at the same desk as I did the previous day, then lay my head on it, waiting and watching as the rest of the class files in.  
My heart goes cold and my body rigid. 'The' asshole just walked through the door.  
I can't seem to take my gaze off of him as he comes in. He wears a bright neon yellow polo that sports a few wrinkles here and there. The tag and sticker is still on his khaki Levi's, his belt rather loose, his boxers would peek out if he raised his arms. On his feet is a pair of spotless purple Vans. He's one strapping a lime green mesh Nike bag.  
Lazily, he walks down the aisle on my right. Not once does he look my way. The seat he takes is in front of the person that sits beside me, so we're technically neighbors.  
I don't exist throughout the whole class, no one make conversation with me.  
It's only Tuesday and we have two tests scheduled for Friday.  
Before the class ends, I take a glance at my schedule. I don't have it memorized and I damn sure don't know where all of my classes are located. They're all on the same hall except for two.  
Much to my surprise, not only does he have one class with me, but three and he sits close to me in all of them.  
The bell sounds at 2:45. I'm rushing out of the building, but before I can make it completely out of the crowd, my head is yanked back. Someone has a hold of my hair.  
"Don't think I've forgotten." Teeth graze my neck and then I'm let go. His presence gone. I wildly look around and see him hurriedly making his way to the parking lot.  
I try to shake the fuzziness from my head and grasp what the hello just happened.  
While in complete confusion I make my way to the car. The one thing I hate about school in the afternoon is it's always so crowded, takes me at least ten minutes to get out of the parking lot. I'm just sitting here waiting for the cars behind me to move so I can finally get out of the space. I roll down all of the windows, only cracking mine a bit.  
Realizing just how hot it is I shrug out of my jacket. The cars behind me are starting to move, so I grip the steering wheel and look over my shoulder. I see him a few cars away cars away about to block me off again, so I frantically start waving y hands at him trying to get him to stop.  
He awkwardly waves at me, I get even more frantic, and then he realizes I'm trying to tell him to let me out. Surprising he doesn't do the asshole thing, but actually lets me out.  
Five minutes later, I'm finally making it out onto the highway. I decide to stop by Subway.  
I've always loved the smell of Subway, it just bursts into your face as soon as you walk into the building. There is no one in line so I wait for someone to come out. As always I take my time looking at the menu even though I already know what I'm going to get.  
A girl not much older than me comes out. "What would you like?"  
"Italian BMT, on Italian loaf, American cheese."  
She gets the bread and cuts it open and began to but the meat on it, then the cheese. "Do you want it toasted?"  
"No."  
She then shifts over to the other section, I shift with her. "What do you want on it?"  
"Lettuce, tomatoes…pickles, jalapeños and mustard." I watch as she finishes, cuts it in half and then warps it up.  
"Anything else?"  
"Doritos, nacho cheese, three chocolate chip cookies and a large drink."  
"Your total is $12.33." I count out the cash and gave it to her. She gives me my cup and I fix my drink as she gathers the extra things.  
The ride home is always shorter than the ride that takes you away even though it the exact same route. Even though I pass an Elementary school zone and have to wait behind many other cars going fifteen miles per hour.  
I sit in the kitchen eating, my laptop open in front of me. I had attended a zumba class in the other town and it would be nice if I could attend one here. The website pulled up many results, gyms, dance studios, recreation buildings, and churches even.  
I write down the name and address of the one closest to my house, which happened to be like ten miles away.  
After I finished eating, I do what is necessary to clean the house and then change into some workout of clothes which consisted of a neon pink tank top, black tights and some well-worn Nikes.  
The gym happened to be in an open area with many other stores ad from what I could tell it was the only place on its row that stayed open late. Wal-Mart was its own, it glowed brightly across the lot.  
All Fit is quite big, two floors, extra rooms for classes, some sort of café, even childcare. There are two men standing behind a booth.  
I walk up to the counter. One who is quite attractive flashes me a smile and I smile back. He leans over the counter, "What can I do for you?"  
I rest all of my weight on one foot, my hip popping out. "Well I was wondering if I could maybe just try this out before I actually consider getting a membership." I look directly up into his eyes and push my glasses back up my nose.  
"Try what out?"  
"Your Zumba class."  
He runs a hand through his blond locks, "Oh, I'm sorry, but we don't have that class right now. Not until we find someone to do it."  
I give a disappointed sigh. "That's too bad, how about I just use the floor for now?"  
"That would be fine but you only get a week free."  
"Okay." I flash him another smile then head over to the treadmills. I observe the other people as I set a pace. There were some people that weren't even appropriately dressed for workout, and an old Mexican man with a really long beard… I try to peek at some of the paces that other people had set, it kind of always got me when some other chick was going faster than I am.  
I stay at the gym for only an hour, thirty minutes split on the treadmill and the elliptical, and the other thirty doing sit ups, lunges, squats, jump rope, and two other machines that I don't know the names of.  
After I leave, I head over to Wal-Mart. The blast of coldness against my heated skin feels wonderful as I enter the store. I go over to the food section, the grocery list lying visibly in my open purse.  
As I near the meat section, someone getting scolded catches my attention. "  
"Chesney, now I know you heard what I said. Take this back there yonder and bring me the othe'n." I slowly walk to the end of the aisle getting closer to the noise. I peek around the corner and see Chesney and an old black woman.  
He's bringing something back to her. She takes it and places it in the buggy.  
I follow them around inauspiciously for a bit, ticking things off of my own grocery list. My presence was made known when I slipped up and laughed over their argument about what Pop Tarts were the best.  
His 'grandmother?' turns to look at me, adjust her specs on her face. Chesney groans. "You know her baby?" she asks.  
I keep looking at things on the shelves like nothing was happening. I pick up some fruit snacks like they were the most interesting thing in the world, then drop them into the buggy with a small gasp.  
Chesney finally answers, sitting on the end of the buggy like a child behind him for support. "She's the girl I was telling you about, the one who hit me with her car door and didn't apologize." He says all of this in a way that made it seem like all the blame was me and that he was actually sad about it.  
"Oh, is it now?" She puts her hand on her hip and starts glancing back and forth between the two of us.  
I put my hand on my chest feigning innocence. "He peed on my car!"  
"Ma! She's lying."  
She then swats him on the arm, "Didn't I tell you about using that damn word."  
He corrects himself. "She's telling a story." He looks down avoiding any eyes contact with me, his hair falling into his face.  
"Now why would a nice looking girl like hersef make up something like that?"  
It was so cute to watch him beign scolded by her, that whole bad boy cover that everyone see, completely gone.  
He groans. "Can we just pretend that we didn't even see her here because I'm ready to go home?" Chesney looks back at his ,other, his head on his shoulder, Adams' Apple very prominent.  
I silently watch as they start throwing glances between each other. Communicating with expressions.  
There was no way that he could be her biological son, they didn't really share many characteristics. Obviously now, Chesney is mixed. She could very well be his grandmother, maybe something happened that caused him to grow up with her.  
"Maaaah, let's go." Chesney whined.  
"Hush yo mouth boy," she turn to look at him, her multicolored skirts fluttering around her. She turns back around and gives me a smile. "I'll see you late sugar."  
Chesney gives me the finger as they round the corner.

**Review Please!**


End file.
